


Girlfriends Little Sister

by pmsmalltits



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Come Swapping, Consensual Somnophilia, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Creampie Obsession, Creampie kink, Cumplay, Deepthroating, Dildo Training, Dildos, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Futile Impregnation, I Just Discovered Cock Warming So, Impregnation, Impregnation Kink, Lolicon, Lolita, Milk, Multi, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Rough Sex, Sister/Sister Incest, Slow Burn, Spit Play, Tummy Cummies, Voyeurism, cum spitting, sexual corruption, slight somnophilia, underage impregnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pmsmalltits/pseuds/pmsmalltits
Summary: A man gets a surprising proposition from his girlfriend.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 193





	1. Chapter 1

Dorry finally met a man that fit her, and in more ways than one. He was older. Much older, nearly twice her age, but at least he was a MAN, and not a BOY. Up until she turned 18, every single man she approached would disappear once they saw her driver’s license, so she was relegated to the idiotic, selfish teenagers that smell like shit and only want sex. To be fair, Dorry was only after the one thing with her new boyfriend, but at least he was experienced, and it didn't hurt that he was rich too.

His name was Kane, your average super-hot older man. He had a short black beard as thick as his hair and starting to gray in all the right places. He was tall, or Dorry was short, either way, she was only tall enough to reach his chest with her lips. But, the thing she liked about him the most was his... well, we'll get into it later.

For the past few weeks since they met, Dorry had been staying over at Kane's house, and as much as she liked his place, with the awesome view of the city and the giant bed with silk sheets, she wanted more than anything to have him in her own bed. Now the chance had come. Her parents had joined an adventure club, and on one weekend every month they would leave the state. They asked Dorry to watch over her sister, and they said she could have people over, but no parties. That was just fine with her.

Dottie was super easy to take care of. Every parent free weekend was a sugar fest for her, and she would tire herself out and be in bed early every night. It took a while to convince him, but Kane finally caved. Within an hour after her parents had gone, Dorry had already called Kane, and he was pulling into the garage. As soon as he stepped out of the car, Dorry wrapped her arms around him. It was a big moment for her. She grabbed his hand and walked him into the den, where he met her little sister.

Her bright blue eyes were tied to the tv, and her black pigtails bobbed up and down as she bounced on the couch. Her cheeks were smeared several different colors from the popsicle she was trying to eat, and colorful drops were starting to stain her white shirt and pink skirt. She was the spitting image of Dorry, if only a dozen years younger.

"Hey Dottie, I want you to meet Kane!" Dorry said. This pulled Dotties eyes away from the Cartoon on the TV. She looked him up and down before responding.

"Are you one of Daddy's friends?" She shouted, clearly already hopped up on sugar.

"Dottie, no! This is my boyfriend!" Dorry replied. Dottie jumped down from the couch and began skipping in circles around them.

"Dorry's got a boyfriend, Dorry's got a boyfriend!" Dottie laughed and ran about just as a little girl is expected to. Dorry and Kane both giggled, but Kane's was more out of awkwardness than anything. Her hand in his, Dorry guided Kane through a tour of the house, showing him the Kitchen, Dining Room, Basement entertainment center, and then upstairs. She showed him the bathroom first. Kane was wowed by the size of the bathroom, comparable to his own, with both a bath and walk in shower, though this bath had significantly more rubber ducks and children’s toys than his own.

Before walking down the hall to Dorry's room, Dottie cut them off and insisted on showing Kane her own room. She opened the door, and quickly jumped in onto the bed, covered with stuffed animals. The room was a mess, with dolls, toys, and stuffed animals everywhere. It was the stereotypical small girls’ room, complete with pink walls, and matching sheets.

"It's very nice, Dottie!" Kane said with a friendly smile, to which Dottie started giggling and turning red. Kane and Dorry continued to her room. When she opened the door, Kane was a bit shocked. The room was a similar aesthetic to her sisters. The walls and sheets for her bed were pink, but paler and more muted. She also had a large TV and a desk with a computer. She didn't have nearly as many toys, except for a teddy bear that lays next to her pillow.

"Well, what do you think?" Dorry said as she plopped down on the bed.

"I like it!" Kane said. He walked in and sat on the bed next to Dorry. "It's nice and spacious, and it smells really nice in here!"

"Thank you!" Dorry said as she wrapped her arms around his. She pulled herself close to him and sat up to nibble on his ear. Kane pulled away.

"Whoa! I only just got here, and your sister's right down the hallway!" He whispered.

"Don't worry about it, she'll be distracted for hours." Dorry said as she leaned in to continue tonguing Kanes earlobe. Kane could feel the heat building between her legs, and for a moment, he gave in. He repositioned his hand so that she was sitting on it, and they began to kiss. She seemed to be much more horny than usual, the way she began grinding against him and fighting his tongue with hers. It hadn't been 30 seconds before Dottie rushed into the room holding a copy of Frozen on BluRay.

"I wanna watch-" Only the first words came out before she realized what she was looking at. She let out an overexaggerated gasp, pointed at them and shouted. "You're Kissing. Oooooo! Dorry and Kane, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." She then proceeded to dance around making kissy noises until Dorry stood up and took the BluRay straight out of her hands.

"Okay! Let's watch frozen! Let's go downstairs and I'll get it set up!" She said with a cheerful tone, easily distracting the little girl who ran back downstairs with glee.

Dottie didn't so much as watch the movie as run around, playing with toys, eating candy, and showing them her ballet moves. To satiate her lust, Dorry wrapped a blanket around Kane and herself and began to fondle him underneath. Kane followed her lead and slipped his fingers into her underwear as well. Kane wasn't hard, but Dorry didn't mind, she loved to knead his flaccid cock.

Nearly an hour into the movie, Dottie decided to show some of her gymnastics moves off as well, starting with how good she is at doing handstands, giving no concern that she was wearing a skirt. It immediately flipped down her legs, giving both Kane and Dorry a full view of her white cotton panties with a pink bunny on the back. Dorry giggled, but after a moment, noticed something shifting in her hand.

She looked at Kane, who was laughing nervously and attempting to look away, but his biology betrayed him, and now Dorry knew. Her reaction wasn't disgust, but rather arousal. She kept silent, but also watched Kane as he tried to hide his growing attraction to her little sister.

By the time the movie was over, Dottie was upside down on the couch, snoring heavily. Dorry woke her up gently and guided her upstairs. She helped her put on her jammies and tucked her into bed. Dorry then returned to Kane in her bedroom.

"Is she asleep?" Kane asked.

"Yep, she's out like a light!" Dorry replied, then threw herself at Kane. He grabbed her, and their lips locked instantly. They kissed for a few minutes before taking a break to undress.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Dorry said in a seductive voice as she pulled off her blouse.

"Sure! And what would that be?"

"I lost my virginity in this room, on this bed."

"Thank you for sharing, but it's not much of a secret is it?" Kane said, which for a moment garnered a piercing stare from Dorry. He quickly caught himself. "-What I mean to say is, a girls' bed is not an uncommon place to lose her virginity, is it?"

"Maybe not," said Dorry, "but this wasn't just a couple of years ago..." The room fell silent, and Kane stopped unzipping his pants. "I was actually a little younger than Dottie is now."

Kane was dumbfounded. His pants were half off, and he didn't know whether to pull them back up or drop them to the floor. He opted to take a seat on the bed next to her. "That's... Terrible!" He said, trying to console her, except Dorry didn't seem upset.

"No, it wasn't terrible, actually." A smile grew across her face as she started to remember it. "Yeah, society is always telling us to condemn pedophiles, and I generally agree with them but..." Dorry reached back and grabbed the Teddy bear next to her pillow, then hugged it against her chest.

"The man who was with me was kind, and gentle, and really cared about me. He was the first man I ever loved." She held the bear tight, and quietly continued. "If you don't think I'm a monster, then I was hoping that you could help me remember some of the best days of my life."

Kane paused for a moment, he had some mixed emotions about the situation, but he ultimately decided that he just wanted to make her happy. Without saying a word, he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, and pushed her over onto the bed. They continued to undress, pulling each other’s pants off while they kissed. Kane only parted with her after he unhooked her bra. He made sure to get a full view of her tiny chest as she pulled it off, then he dove in and began kneading them while he licked and sucked at her soft pink nipples.

Once he'd had his fill, Kane continued moving downward, lightly tonguing her naval and brushing his beard against her sensitive belly, then over the lip of her thong, and continued kissing until he reached the base of her mound. Dorry's taste soaked through the cotton fabric, and Kane couldn't help but suck some of it out before completely removing her thong. Upon doing so, he noticed that Dorry had prepared for tonight by getting a bikini wax. Her pussy was as hairless as it ever was.

She loved seeing Kane's reaction, his hungry stare, and she decided to entice him more by spreading her legs, and pulling her lips apart, putting her perfect pink wetness on display. His mouth was open, and Dorry could see drops form on his tongue and lips as he began to salivate. He slowly leaned down and pressed his tongue against her entrance, the feeling of their fluids mixing caused her to shiver, and then jump when he enclosed his lips around hers and gently began to suck.

Dorry let out an audible moan, and grabbed the bear again, hugging it to her breasts. With her other hand, she grabbed Kane's hair, and pulled him harder into her. Her hips gyrated as she grinded her pussy against his tongue. Kane could quickly tell how much this experience is affecting her. Her arousal filled his mouth and soaked his beard.

Dorry’s gasps grew into moans, and her body shuddered to the feeling of Kane's breath. She could feel her orgasm approaching, only coming faster when she felt his fingers reach deep inside her. Kane sucked hungrily at her clit and massaged and stretched her depth. Her walls suddenly closed in tight around his fingers as she began to cum. She arched her back and moaned between shaky breaths. Kane stayed attached to her until she stopped shaking, when he pulled his mouth away from her pussy with a wet slurp.

Kane gave her a few moments to catch her breath, moving to his discarded pants on the floor. He pulls out a wallet, and a condom from within. Just as he is about to tear the package, Dorry interrupts him.

"Wait!" She says. Kane watches her turn over and start wiggling her blushing red ass at him. "I want you to fill me up." She pulls her ass apart, using her fingers to spread her pussy, glistening and pink.

As enticing as it was from his point of view, he had to pause for thought. As much as his body wanted him to slide into her tight cunt, his mind reminded him of the consequences. Just as he was about to refuse her request, he looked at her face, pressed against the bed and looking back at him. Her cheeks were red, and her eyes told him that if he refused, it would crush her. Kane let out a sigh, then threw the condom onto his pile of clothes. Dorry let out a smile.

Kane walked to the edge of the bed behind her, then grabbed her legs and dragged her over to the edge. He then pulled his underwear down, allowing for his hard cock to spring out and brush between her thighs. He took it into one hand and used his other to slick his head with Dorry's fluid. He then placed the head against her entrance and began pressing forward.

He gently inched inside her until her flesh enclosed around his head. He used his fingers to smear her leaking sex down the rest of his shaft. Dorry enjoyed the feeling so much that she didn't notice the drool flowing from her gaping mouth. Kane pressed further inside her, and they both moaned at the feeling of her stretching tightly against his throbbing cock.

He takes his time, enjoying every inch inside her, until he felt the end of her depth and his entire shaft inserted. Shivers ran up and down his spine at that moment, just as it did in Dorry’s. They both loved the feeling and always took a few seconds, letting Kane's cock soak inside her. He stretched and flexed as he pulled at Dorry's hips, allowing him to kiss her cervix with the tip of his head.

When he started sliding back out, Dorry worked to suck him back in, and they repeat this dance, each time moving faster and moaning louder. Just as Dorry was feeling the heat between them building to climax, she noticed her door was slowly opening in the dark, and through the crack, she saw her little sister stepping in. She was investigating the noise, and upon seeing them, she froze in place. Kane hadn't noticed, and was continuing uninterrupted, and Dorry only placed a finger to her mouth, signaling Dottie to be quiet.

"Cum in me!" Dottie said between panted breaths. "I want every last drop... right here!" She ran her hands up her belly and started rubbing the spot below her naval. As if on command, Kane grips her hips and pulls them forcefully onto him. Her ass slaps against his pelvis, and then shakes with every wave of their shared orgasm. Dorry’s eyes rolled into her head as she focused on the feeling of being filled to the brim.

After Kane finished, he slowly pulled his sensitive shaft out of her, while squeezing the remaining cum inside her. When the seal was broken between them, a thick stream of white ooze flowed out and down her leg, and Kane rolled over to one side of her to take a break, still not noticing little Dottie in the doorway. Dorry, however, is giving her a show, spreading her gaping pussy, and lifting her leg. She plays with the cum still inside her, covering her hand in it, before bringing it to her mouth, and sucking it off finger by finger. She does it, keeping eye contact with her sister, who watches in awe.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks later, Kane was joined by Dorry during his lunch hour. During their normal conversation, the topic somehow shifted to Dottie's recent interest in sex. Kane didn't feel too comfortable with the topic in a public place, but he continued so as not to be rude.

"So, I've been telling her about this stuff, and eventually she started asking about orgasms, and about how they feel." Dorry said. Kane was turning red just listening to the story. "And I may have described the feeling of sperm filling me as 'the best feeling in the world.' But then... uhh..." Dorry looks at Kane, and she begins turning red herself before continuing. "She wanted me to ask you if you could do that with her..."

"What?!" Kane yelled, his voice echoing through the sparsely populated restaurant. His red face quickly became pale. He was silent for a moment, giving Dorry a chance to continue further.

"... And I may have promised her that you would." She said, trying to put on her best apology face, but letting some of her deviousness show through.

"Are you insane?!" Kane whispered.

"Of course not. As a matter of fact, you're into it too!" She says as she slides one of her hands between his legs. "You can't lie to me." It was true. As many thoughts as he had about the terrible consequences of going through with this, the thought of sliding inside her was much more pervasive. Dorry could feel his hard shaft on the inside of one of his thighs. After a long pause while Kane gained his composure, he leaned in close to Dorry, covering his mouth while he spoke.

"... Okay. I will do it." Kane's words seemed to make Dorry's eyes light up. "-But! I have some ground rules. First, she needs to see me for herself. Second, after she sees me, you're going to have to use some toys to train her. Third, she has to be the one to initiate it, I won't be forcing anything on her."

"Deal!" Dorry says with glee. "We can start this weekend!"

The rest of the week seemed to drag for Kane, as the morality of his decision weighed on him and his body couldn't seem to wait for the day. When it finally came, he arrived at her house with a churning gut, only to be greeted by two young girls who were entirely too eager to see him.

Dorry was wearing a sexy school girl outfit, the black plaid skirt only barely coming down enough to cover her panties. She had her white shirt tied in the front, showing off her cleavage, her stomach, and just a bit of her black garter belt, holding up the matching stockings and open toed high heels. But it was her little sister that caught his eye. She was wearing bright pink skirted overalls and a too small powder blue shirt that read ‘Candy’ in bold letters.

They tugged at his arms, gently forcing him inside before the front door could even open fully. Once the door was closed again, Dorry hugged him tightly, while Dottie stepped back and waited relatively patiently.

"You ready to start?" Dorry said, playfully twirling a finger on his chest.

"Uhhhmmm... already? I just got here, don't you want to... uhh-"

"What, you wanna take your shoes off, eat some dinner and watch some TV?" Dorry giggled as she made fun of Kane. "C'mon, we've been waiting for this for so long!"

"But, it's only been two days..."

"More like... a month..." Dorry's response garnered an incredulous look from Kane, but Dottie jumped in before he could respond.

"Pleeeeease!" She said with a cute little voice. Kane was finally chipped away at until he caved.

"Okay." He said, which was met with by an excited cheer from both girls. "But, I'm going to need a large glass of water." Kane said. Dorry responded by making her way to the kitchen, and Dottie grabbed Kane's hand, guiding him up the stairs.

"Lookie!" She said as she pulled Kane into her room. The lining and colorful designs on the wallpaper and the stuffed animals and toys all over the room betrayed that it belonged to a little girl. "Dorry got me some new toys!" Dottie reached under her bed and pulled out a large box. She opened the lid to reveal several dildos of varying size.

"Uuuhhh..." Kane couldn't come up with any words as he watched the little girl take them all out and line them up by size on the table next to her bed. After doing so, she grabbed the biggest one and presented it to him.

"Dorry said if I can fit this in my cunny and make my tummy tingle, that's when I can make pies with you!" Dotties words caused Kane to shiver, trying to process how it was that she could say such a dirty thing with childlike innocence. The little girl turned around and placed it next to the others. "I'm on this one" she said, pointing to a purple dildo just just two sizes down. "I really like it cause it changes colors when it's in my cunny! You wanna see?" Dottie didn't even wait for Kane's response, not that he had any. She took the dildo and jumped up onto the bed without hesitation. Just when she lifted her skirt to pull down her ice cream cone patterned panties, Dorry entered the room carrying a full glass of water.

"I see she showed you her new toys!" Dorry said, and Dottie giggled. "Before you get started..." She said, speaking to Dottie. "I want you to see what a grown man looks like." She handed Kane the glass of water and took a seat on the bed next to Dottie, who jumped to the edge and began kicking her feet as a restless child does. The audience was waiting.

Kane stood motionless, like he was staring down a couple of beautiful blue-eyed lionesses. When Dorry waived her hand, impatiently pushing him to continue, Kane quickly and nervously drank the full glass of water, then set it on the bedside table causing the dildos to jiggle. He returned to his place in front of the girls. He quickly removed his belt buckle and moved to take his pants off when Dorry snapped at him.

“Ah ah ah!” She said, waving a finger. “Totally naked, shirt first!” She grinned as she directed him. Kane then reluctantly removed his shirt, pulling it off to reveal his toned muscular structure. Dorry bit her lip, and Dottie watched with anticipation. He then removed his Shoes, socks and pants. He stood in just his underwear, feeling their gaze burning holes in him. Dorry waived him on again. Kane then grabbed at his waistband and pulled his boxer briefs down. His flaccid cock dangled in front of the girls. Dorry looked at it with lust, but Dottie looked confused.

“That’s not that big!” She said, not realizing the kind of insult it was. She leaned over and grabbed the smallest dildo, “This one’s already bigger than that!”

“Dottie!” Dorry said with a laugh. “He’s not ready yet! Watch, let me show you!” Dorry pushed her sister so she was leaning back against the bed, then lifted her skirt exposing her cute ice cream panties. Kane instinctively looked away for a moment, but he was already starting to lengthen. Dottie oohed at him, but Dorry wasn’t satisfied with the speed. She opened Dottie’s legs and looked back at Kane. His face was turning red, but he resisted the polite urge to look away. When his eyes were locked on her crotch, Dorry pulled her little sister’s panties to the side. The girl’s tiny slit was now on display, and Kane was growing faster as he stared at it. Dorry used her fingers to pull her sister’s labia apart, revealing a small pink spot with a tiny hole that Kane could barely see from where he was standing. Nonetheless, the blood rushed into his member as fast as it could provoking a surprised gasp from Dottie.

“Wow!” She said, bouncing on the bed. She kicked her legs forcing Dorry’s hands off her, then jumped off the bed, grabbing the largest dildo off the table and ran to Kane. Her excited face only inches from him. She reached up and pressed the dildo against his cock, comparing the size. “It’s even bigger!” She said. Shivers ran up Kane’s back, feeling her soft, miniature fingers gripping him with reckless abandon. “And it’s really warm!” Dottie continued with a giggle. She didn’t notice that Dorry had knelt next to her and seemed offended when Dorry took Kane’s cock into her mouth. Kane jumped at the sudden turn of events.

“Ewww!” Dottie yelled. “That’s his peepee!” She had a look of disgust, but her big sister didn’t stop. In fact, she was sucking vigorously and taking his cock further into her mouth and to the entrance of her throat. As the sheen on his shaft became more pronounced, the sucking sound gradually turned to slurping. Kane felt himself getting close, the experience of doing this in front of a child and her sister getting off on it was something he had never felt before.

“Dorry!” Kane said sharply, and Dorry responded by pulling off him. A sharp inhale came immediately afterward as she caught her breath. Ropes of saliva connected Kane’s glans to her lips. His shaft twitched a few times, but only a drop of precum formed on his tip.

“Sorry!” Dorry said as she panted and sucked up the dripping saliva. “I couldn’t resist!” She said with a laugh.

“Isn’t that gross?” Dottie asked, not sure of the answer any more.

“Mm-Mmm!” Dorry said, shaking her head as she licked at the drop of precum. “I really like it!” She kissed and sucked on the tip again for a moment. “And I’m pretty sure he likes it too!” Dorry looked up at Kane with a sexy smile. Kane nodded. “Do you want to try?” She said, pointing his cock towards her little sister.

“But you got your slobber all over it!” Dottie protested.

“You do the same thing with your dildos before you put them in your cunny, how is this different?”

“That’s _my_ spit though!”

“I’ve kissed you before, it’s not that gross!” Dorry said. Dottie’s face scrunched in thought for a moment, then Dorry continued. “Watch, to prove it, I want you to spit on his peepee, and then I’ll lick it up no problem!”

As Dottie started pressing her lips together and working up some moisture in her mouth, Kane was starting to feel like a toy, a tool whose sole purpose was to give these girls pleasure. He was thinking about the way he had been manipulated by Dorry, but as he felt a warm glob of saliva fall from Dottie’s lips directly onto the head of his cock, Kane lost his train of thought. He watched the white foamy bubbles spread and drip over the end, but as the stream started falling from his member, Dorry caught it on her tongue, then connected her lips to his glans and slurped up her sisters saliva, taking his length into her mouth. Dottie groaned, still feeling the sight was disgusting to her, but she was caught off guard by Kane’s pleasurable moan. He placed a hand on the back of Dorry’s head and guided her as she bobbed back and forth. Dottie noticed that her big sister now had her skirt hiked up to her hips, and her hand was inside her panties, rubbing her pussy furiously as she continued to suck.

Dorry noticed her sister staring at her and decided to try showing off. She wiggled her hips as she repositioned herself on the ground, then closed her eyes and slid Kane into her throat. She did it slowly, then opened her eyes again when she felt Kane’s pubic hair tickle her nose. Dottie gasped, seeing a bulge in her sister’s throat. She could see Dorry trying to swallow his shaft, enticing more moans from Kane. He could see the gears turning in the little girl’s brain as she moved her attention to the largest dildo that she was still holding. She brought it up to her lips, and keeping her eyes on her big sister, she adjusted her posture to match. Then she started sliding the tip of the rainbow silicone between her lips.

It wasn’t long before she was gagging while trying to emulate her sister. Dorry only giggled, her throat still wrapped around Kane’s shaft, but the sound only convinced Dottie to try harder. Dorry let her continue as she focused on her own task. As Kane’s cock slid in and out of her throat, the ridges around the head scraped and pulled more thick saliva from her esophagus. A clear waterfall oozed its way down her chin. When she had her fill for the moment, she pulled off of him with an erotic gasp, then she turned to Dottie.

“Why don’t you try…” She paused to slurp up a glob of spit, preventing it from falling from Kane’s glans. “… Using the real thing?” Dottie pulled the dildo from her mouth, slurping it just like her sister does. She was still hesitant, but as she stared at the shining dick in front of her, Dorry was looking at the dildo, now slick with her little sister’s drool. “Do you mind if I…” Dorry trailed off as she took the dildo. Dottie didn’t fight. She didn’t even hear her sister ask. She was focused on one thing.

Dottie opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, then touched it to the tip of Kane’s length. Dorry lifted up her torso, placing the dildo against the ground, and lowered herself onto it, moaning from the feeling of her little sister’s saliva reaching deep inside her. She watched as Dottie opened her mouth wide, and wrapped her lips around Kane’s tip. Shivers again shot up his spine, a feeling that he was starting to get used to.

“Oooohhhh my god.” He said as his shoulders shook. She expertly shifted her tongue around to make more room for him, but then he felt something sharp as she wrapped her lips around the ridges of his head. The tactic that she learned from a minute of practice was to hold the head with her teeth and try to pull it further with her lips. Kane jumped sharply at the feeling. “Yow!” He yelped. “Easy with the teeth!” Dorry let out a hearty laugh as she gyrated on the dildo, massaging her cervix. As Dottie re-adjusted her technique, Dorry reached around behind her and pulled the purple dildo off the bed where Dottie had left it. Dorry stuck it in her mouth and sucked on it. She could taste her little sister on it after she had used it earlier in the day. She slathered it with her tongue and pulled it from her lips after the purple color had changed to green with her body heat. She scooted a bit closer to Dottie, still trying to get Kane into her throat.

Dorry reached her hand under her sister, lifting her by her ass and scrunching her panties to the side, then gradually slid the dildo into her tight entrance. The little girl moaned with her mouth full, vibrating Kane’s shaft erotically. When Dottie started bouncing up and down herself, Dorry placed a hand on the back of her head, helping and guiding her further onto Kane.

“Make sure to suck while you’re doing it, okay?” Dorry said. This was met with concave cheeks and recognizable slurping sound. Kane couldn’t help but place one of his own hands on the back of her head, weaving his fingers in with Dorry’s. He watched Dottie’s bright blue eyes looking up at him, watering, but wanting. Her freckled cheeks were turning red. Kane moaned deeply, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. His breath was growing faster and shorter. Dorry knew what was happening. She used her other hand to start stroking Kane’s still dripping shaft. She continued easing him closer, and began bobbing her sister’s head back and forth. Before long, Kane grabbed his cock and started stroking it faster, signaling his time was near. He pulled on the back of Dottie’s head, pulling his cock out of her mouth. She gulped instinctively, but Dorry slid a finger between her teeth, pulling down gently.

“Keep your mouth open, okay sweetie?” Dorry said, and Dottie complied. Her eyebrows scrunched, slightly concerned about what was happening, her head and mouth forced open. But she trusted her sister. She felt Kane’s cock slapping against her bottom lip as he stroked furiously, and then suddenly the tip exploded with a creamy white substance. She felt its warmth splash against the roof of her mouth as Kane moaned loudly standing over her. When the shot had pooled on her tongue, she scoffed at the bitter taste. She made a noise similar to ‘Eww’ without the full use of her tongue and lips, then another shot filled her mouth further. Kane aimed his entire orgasm into the mouth of this little girl to the point that it began to leak out the edges to her lips. After Kane squeezed out the last drop onto her coated tongue, Dorry let go of her and Dottie instantly spit out the large load, letting it drip down her chin.

“It tastes icky!” She said as she continued spitting. Dorry tried to catch it as it dripped down her jaw and neck, but she was only able to suck up about half of it, the other half already starting to stain Dottie’s shirt. Dottie was surprised to see her big sister so eager to lick up the bitter substance.

“I lobe it!” Dorry said with her mouth full. She grabbed Kane’s cock and begin sucking at the tip, and milking it into her mouth, trying to get any remaining drops. She pulled back off him with a smooch, then opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, showing what remained of her sister’s prize. She swirled the thick white substance on her tongue as both Kane and Dottie watched. Then she swallowed it with a refreshing sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day finally arrives, and a little girl's dream comes true.

Dottie couldn’t wait. All she thought about was Kane. Everywhere she went, she saw herself getting fucked. She imagined him deep inside her on the school bus. She thought about riding him on her desk in class. Every piece of equipment on the playground became a thought challenge: “How can it be used to get Kane deeper inside me?” But the most pervasive thought of all, the thing she thought about every time her kitty shook in her bed, in the bathroom, on the bus, or at recess, was what she had come to call Tummy Cummies.

She tried to imagine what it felt like, that weird tasteless goo that Dorry liked so much. Cummies, she said. She told Dottie that when her kitty shook, that was her body saying that it wanted cummies. And when the cummies go in your tummy at the same time, it is the best feeling in the world. Dottie had a hard time imagining it feeling any better than it already did, but she was so obsessed with the idea, just the idea was enough to send her over the edge.

At breakfast one day, the milk pouring into her cereal bowl had caught her attention. After the meal, she took the carton when her parents weren’t paying attention and went up to the bathroom. She stripped out of her pajamas as quick as she could, then laid down in the tub. Simply because it was white, Dottie was convinced that it would feel exactly the same. She lifted and spread her legs, trying to delicately balance on her shoulders, spread her soft pink cunny with one hand, and tried pouring the milk down inside her.

The coldness of the milk caught her by surprise, causing her to lose her balance and spill milk all over her pussy, flowing between her butt and down her front. She giggled from the feeling, and slipped her fingers inside, masturbating with the milk as a cold lube. She liked the feeling, and repositioned herself to try again.

Dottie poured more milk inside her, trying to push it down further with her fingers. She continued with the process until the last drops in the carton flowed out onto her engorged pink flesh. She liked the way it looked, and it was an interesting feeling, but she felt her orgasm wasn’t any greater than usual. Nevertheless, Dottie continued to do it, and the family’s milk consumption increased significantly for the rest of the month, especially after she discovered the turkey baster.

It was torture for her, that month. She counted the days until her parents left on their next adventure. Usually, if she were looking forward to something, she’d forget about it the next day. But not this. Finally the day came. Her parents were leaving before dark. Dottie would have spent the entire day riding her largest dildo, but she was under the impression that it might be even better if she waited. Instead, she helped her parents pack for their trip, when she wasn’t distracted by cartoons and coloring books, that is.

Their family had always had a loose relationship with modesty. If someone wasn’t expected to leave the house that day, it wasn’t uncommon for that person to wander the house in their underwear as was the case with Dottie. She wore a crop top with spaghetti straps, too large in that the straps would constantly fall down her shoulders and reveal her nipples, and too small in that it covered almost none of her belly, even if it were worn properly. The print on the chest read “Bunny” in a bubbly white font. It was pale pink, to match the ribbons holding her bouncy pigtails.

She was also wearing stockings that came up to her mid-thigh, striped with pale pink and powder blue to match the Pièce De Résistance, her small cotton panties. The fabric stretched enough to make it sheer, easily putting her pubic hair on display, if she had any. On the back, Dottie had poorly sewn a fluffy poof in order to complete the theme. When she did it, she didn’t expect that she would be able to feel it bounce back and forth on her butt when she moved. So naturally, she did it all the time, currently kicking her feet as she lay on the ground, mindlessly scribbling with her crayons.

“Dottie! Your Sister’s here!” Dad yelled. Her heart skipped a beat, the time was close. Dottie shot up and ran to the garage to meet her sister, catching her just as she was stepping out of the car. As soon as the door shut, Dottie jumped at Dorry and wrapped around her.

“DOORRYY!!” Dottie yelled.

“… Dottie…” Her sister replied. She had a very serious tone that immediately cut through Dottie’s excitement. The little girl looked up at her with concern, her big sisters expression implied some bad news. Dottie was preparing herself to be crushed, until she saw a mischievous smile crawl across her lips. Both of the girls gave a knowing look at each other before starting to giggle. Dottie turned around and ran back into the house.

“Moommyyy, Daaaadddyy, you’re gonna be laaaate!!!” She yelled. Of course, she didn’t know exactly when the plane was leaving, she just wanted them out of the house. Mom came down the stairs with entirely too much luggage, and Dad came down behind her with another bag and his nose in his phone.

“Alright!” Dad yelled a pep in his voice. “Checklist complete! We’ve got everything!” As they approached the garage, Dottie gave them some help, pulling at their arms, trying to get them to move faster. They stopped to meet Dorry in the Kitchen. “Call me if you girls need anything. He leaned down and gave Dottie a peck on the forehead, then gave Dorry a hug, then whispered in her ear. “Take it easy with the sugar.” He started moving again with Dottie helping him. He pointed at her, then looked at Dorry. “I mean, c’mon.”

Mom gave both girls kisses and hugs, and waived to the girls as they backed out of the garage. Before the door was completely closed, Dottie turned to her sister, bouncing up and down.

“When is he getting here have you talked to him yet I haven’t touched my cunny today oh my Gooood!!” Dottie said as she pulled dramatically at Dorry’s clothes.

“Relaaaax!” Dorry said, bending down, and holding the little girl in place. “I just texted him, he’s on his way. He’ll be here in just a few minutes. Why don’t you go upstairs and get ready with your biggest toy?”

“Nooo I don’t wanna! I want Kane’s!” She stomped her foot, her frustration looking to boil into a full-on tantrum. Dorry was surprised, seeing just how horny her little sister was, and remembering the feeling. She knew what to say.

“Well, why don’t you go pee! You don’t want it coming out when your kitty shakes, do you?” Dorry’s words rang in the little girl’s head. What if she peed when Kane was inside her? It had happened before with her toys, she didn’t want to gross Kane out, it would crush her. Without another word, she ran back in the house and up the stairs, stumbling on the last step. She went into the bathroom, locked the door, then shot to the toilet and pulled her panties down.

She didn’t have the urge to go, but tried anyway, flexing some of the new muscles she had been discovering. Eventually, a short stream came out, then another. Dottie had never worked so hard to pee in her life, but after a few more spurts, she felt that she was completely empty. She then took extra care to make sure she was clean. She climbed up onto the seat, spreading her legs, and wiped and dabbed at herself repeatedly, tracing all her folds and holes. She even used some of the wipes under the sink that they hadn’t used since she was really little. She was considering stripping all the way down and getting familiar with the shower head, but then she heard her sister downstairs.

“He’s Heeeeere!” Dorry yelled with a smile in her voice. Dottie shot off the toilet and flushed it, nearly causing it to overflow from all the paper, then pulled up her panties, taking a short moment to trace her crotch and butt to make sure it was sitting correctly. She met her sister just as the garage door was closing, and Kane stepped out of the car. The sight of him caused a level of excitement in her that she could barely handle. Dorry could feel her little sister shaking as she held her hand nervously. Kane had a similar reaction to seeing the little girl in her underwear.

“Hi Dottie!” He said. There was a moment of silence, as Dottie thought about a reply.

“Are you gonna give me tummy cummies?” She asked with her hand hovering over her mouth. Both Kane and Dorry were stunned at the question. Kane was pretty sure he knew what she was saying, but he looked at Dorry to make sure. She mouthed “creampie” while trying to hide her face in embarrassment. Kane turned back to Dottie, his face turning red.

“Do you… want me to give you… ‘tummy cummies’?” He had thought about this moment a lot. He felt that as long as he made it as consensual as possible, he could live with himself. There was another moment of silence, then

“… Yes please!” Dottie yelled, trying her most polite voice, but also wanting to make sure that he heard her.

“Then… okay! I will give you some tummy cummies!” At those words, the little girl erupted in a flurry of bouncing and squealing. Dorry hid her blushing face in both of her hands, and Kane stood in the garage entrance, awestruck and speechless. Dorry grabbed her sister to hold her still and quiet for a moment.

“Where do you want to do it?” Dorry said, and Dottie jumped to Kane, grabbing his thumb, and leading him into the house and up the stairs. She hopped with every step, accentuating the bounce of her pigtails and the poof on her butt, which Kane was now acutely aware of. He was already starting to fill his pants to a painful degree.

She turned into her room and pointed at her bed while looking up at Kane with her big blue eyes. Without a word, Kane started to undress, and Dottie started jumping and clapping and giggling as he did. Dorry followed behind, and after a few moments, started mirroring her baby sisters excitement. She began to disrobe as well, starting to feel overdressed. Before long, Dorry was naked, and Kane only had his boxers left.

When his fully erect cock was pulled out of his boxers, both of the girls were transfixed. Kane thought that Dottie was going to cry as she looked at it. Then he took his place on the little girls stuffed-animal covered bed. He got as comfortable as he could, though his feet dangled off the edge. His shaft stood straight up. Dottie didn’t move from her spot until Kane cleared his throat.

She shook out of her trance and climbed up onto the bed. She slowly crept up to meet it face to face. Kane and Dorry watched silently, letting her work out what to do next. She positioned her face above his head, then opened her mouth. A string of drool touched the tip first, followed closely by Dotties lips and tongue. She sucked on it and moved it around her mouth, trying to build up as much saliva as possible before pulling off him, then spitting on his cock, and smearing it around with her hands.

Dottie had forgotten how warm his peepee was. Every moment she had him in her mouth and hands, she was getting more excited, and also more frustrated. His thingie was so big, she had a hard time getting enough of her spit on it before it would dry up. After trying a few times, Dorry could see she was getting frustrated, and tapped her shoulder. Dottie pulled off of Kane with a slurp.

“How about I help get Kane ready, and Kane helps you get ready?” Dorry said. Dottie nodded her head, and then pushed on Kane’s pelvis to help her up. Kane grunted, but loved the feeling of her little hands on him. She clambered up to her feet, and gently stepped over him, her legs to each of his sides. Kane looked up at her. He could see both of her tiny little nipples past her shoddy concern for proper wardrobe function, and he could see the wet spot clinging her now see-through panties to her perfect little slit.

Kane flinched when he felt a large drop of saliva drop onto him and slide down his shaft, then moaned loudly as his girlfriend slid his entire length into her throat. Dottie turned around to watch, and as she was sliding her fingers down into her panties, Kane grabbed her butt, causing her to look at him.

“Why don’t you show me how a bunny wags it’s tail?” Kane said. At the request, Dottie shook her little butt, the fluff bouncing from side to side. “Closer.” Kane said as he pulled at her hips. She continued jiggling her backside as Kane pulled her towards him. When he was close enough, he pulled Dotties panties to the side, took a brief look at her perfect glistening flesh, and sunk his tongue into her sex.

Dottie Jumped, but Kane pulled her back. Kane was licking her cunny! The way his tongue slid around her little bean and lips caused shivers all up and down her body. She giggled, feeling his beard brush her inner thighs and mound, and his nose tickled her butt. She stopped moving, concentrating on the feeling and watching her big sister deepthroating her next conquest, then Kane pulled off her.

“Keep showing me your tail wagging!” Kane said. As Dottie continued to do it, Kane pulled her back onto his mouth. He sucked at her flesh and flavor as she tried her best to wiggle her butt and make the poof bounce. The sounds coming out of Dottie were somewhere between moaning and giggling.

“It tickles… but…” Her body shivered at the feeling of Kane trying to trap his spit inside her. “It feels soo warm too!” Dottie felt the feeling in her cunny building, and much faster than any time before, and Kane was right there with her. Of course he could feel Dorry expertly deepthroating him from tip to base, but he could also hear it, even with the little girls thighs against his ears.

Dottie watched her big sister with amazement, slurping and sucking back and forth so long, she wondered how in the world she could still breathe. But the whole time, Dorry watched her little sister with love, the tears in her eyes causing them to gloss over almost as much as Kane’s thingie. When she finally pulled off of it, she took a large breath, but made sure the strands of spit made their way back to his cock.

“Are you ready?” Dorry said, winking at her little sister. It was just in time too, as she was seconds away from orgasming around Kane’s tongue. They pulled away from each other, Kane’s lips leaving hers with a wet smooch. As Dottie stood up, she wanted to protect his moisture inside her, however little it was. She closed her cunny with her fingers, and turned around, standing above Kane’s chest. She tried pulling her panties off with just one hand, but she was having trouble, so Dorry offered a helping hand, sitting up in between Kane’s legs.

Dottie looked down at Kane. Her face was getting as red as her cunt.

“Are you gonna give me lots of cummies?” She asked.

“Sure am!” He replied. “I’ve been saving it up since the last time I saw you!” Both of the girls let out an audible ‘Wow!’ Kane continued. “I thought it would be a nice gift for your first time!” Dottie was giddy with excitement, she started backing up, and crouching, aligning herself with him, Dorry was helping with guidance. Before they made contact, Kane said one more thing. “Remember, Dottie, if you don’t want to do something, just tell me to stop. You can tell me ‘No’, okay?” Kane looked into Dottie’s big blue eyes as she nodded to him.

When she felt his glans against her fingers, she slid her lips open, and pressed his slit to hers. There was a moment of coldness from the cooled saliva coating them, but it immediately gave way to a deep warmth as Dottie made her slow descent down this tower of muscle. She gently gyrated her hips, allowing her hymen to stretch before finally sealing around the rim of Kane’s glans. It was already much different from her other toys, not just in size.

For one, it was so warm. There were different textures as she slid down, the tip was spongy, but the sides were slick and a just little loose. It was both soft, but incredibly hard, stretching her with little resistance. But the thing she noticed most was the rhythm in which it pulsated inside her. She could feel his heartbeat in her cunny. It was so big and strong, and she felt it was giving her life with every beat.

Kane kept his hands behind his head, making sure that he wasn’t helping at all, however much he wanted to. She was half way down his shaft, and the heat inside her felt almost white-hot to him. Drool dropped from her mouth onto his stomach as she concentrated so hard.

Dottie was right on the edge of pain, but it never came. As long as she was slow, she would be stretched to her limits, but not beyond. Eventually, she finally made it to the base and found that she couldn’t crouch any lower, but there was some squishiness between her skin and his, she felt like he could be deeper, he was almost there.

“Deeper!” She cried, and Kane complied. He finally brought his hands forward, to adjust her legs, then grab her hips. She put her little hands on his forearms, then he gently thrusted, pushing and stretching his cock as deep inside her as he would go. They both felt the feeling at the same time, his spongy head comfortably resting against little girl’s virgin cervix. They also felt a slick sensation where their bodies merged that neither expected. It was Dorry getting a taste of their union.

All sensations mixed together in an explosion of pleasure in Dottie’s tummy, the cherry on top being Kane’s peepee giving her deepest part a sloppy kiss. Her kitty shook as her insides contracted around Kane, who was able to maintain his composure, only barely avoiding cumming himself. Dottie’s moans echoed throughout the house until giving way to an uncontrollable girlish laughter. Dorry joined her as sat up to catch her sister as she fell back to relax and catch her breath. Kane just enjoyed the ride, letting his cock warm in her furnace, and feeling her tiny heart beating away.

When Dottie finally caught her breath, Dorry was holding her, gently circling the noticeable bump in her tummy.

“Did you give me cummies?” Dottie asked.

“No, not this time. I didn’t think you were gonna orgasm yet!”

“Woowww!!” Dottie said. “That was amazing!”

“I think so too! Do you want to wait a little bit and go again?” Kane asked, just as he started sliding out of her, but Dottie hooked her legs around him and locked him inside her.

“No!” Dottie shouted. Kane was surprised, he didn’t expect that she would refuse to stop. “You can’t leave until you give me tummy cummies!” She said with a scrunched, angry face.

“Okay! Okay!” Kane said, wiggling his hips and sliding back in place. He definitely didn’t mind. He was still hard as a rock, and it wasn’t going to go away as long as he was still inside her. “Well, there’s no time to waste!” He said, and with that, Dottie was filled with a second wind. She pushed herself off of her sisters chest, supported herself on her hands against Kane’s legs, and moved her knees so her feet were flat on the bed. This position was Kane’s favorite, and looking at the Dottie’s posture, he could have mistaken her for a grown woman, but the rest of her was clearly a very little girl.

Kane was mesmerized by her flat chest and soft little pink nipples, the way her waste and hips didn’t show through her baby fat, her pristine hairless mound glistening after sitting in a collected pool of saliva and her arousal. He watched the smile on her face missing a tooth, the cute freckles on her cheeks under her blue eyes, her pigtails starting to bob as she moved around on him.

Dottie started to pull off, both the man and the little girl felt the vacuum pulling them back together. The duality of resistance and attraction when she slid up down was a feeling that she was learning to chase. Before long, Dottie could no longer feel her body threatening to tear. It was pure pleasure. She started moving faster and coming down harder until her arms started getting tired. Dorry noticed and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

“Why don’t you show him how a bunny hops!” Dorry said, and her sister knew just what she was getting at. She pushed herself up to balance on Kane’s pelvis. It was even easier to balance with Kane’s shaft as stable as a rod. She then went from her methodical strokes to a rhythmic bouncing. She pulled her hands in, close to her chest, sticking them out to mimic a bunnies forelegs. She also began making small ‘hup!’ noises with every bounce.

As they continued and increased in their speed and impact, the power gradually shifted to Kane, as he started pushing into Dottie harder than she could ever push down onto him. The sound of skin slapping grew louder. Dotties bunny shirt was flying everywhere, so Dorry pulled it off her, then put both of her hands under her arms, holding her chest, and pulling her down in rhythm. Kane’s hands also made it onto her hips, squeezing her little butt as he brought her down harder onto him.

Dottie and Kane were sweating as they now fucked like animals, Dorry urging them on with lust and fervor. Their moaning grew along with their approaching orgasms. Dottie was drooling, and Dorry noticed her licking her lips. Their breaths grew short, and right as Dorry saw they were about to climax, she leaned around and locked lips with her sister, sliding her tongue in between.

Kane felt like he was holding back a waterfall, letting the intensity build beyond anything he had done previously, and as soon as he felt the little girl’s pussy spasm, he forcefully pulled Dottie down onto him with the help of her big sister, and reached up inside her as far as he could. He made sure the tip of his throbbing cock had a tight seal against her womb, and let the gates fly open. Every muscle in his body clenched in the effort to pressurize a massive load of cum as it shot through the length of his buried cock.

Dottie felt Kane’s peepee swell up against her as her kitty started to shake, and then she felt a something new deep inside her, even deeper than she thought possible, a place she never knew existed. From nothingness came a sudden burst of heat that made her whole body and mind go numb. She tried to moan, not even considering her sister invading her mouth. She felt the heat in her tummy spread a little bit, then another massive injection of heat filled her.

Kane was afraid he was going to pop a kidney, cumming as hard as he did. The blood was pumping to their loins so forcefully, each of their synchronized heartbeats felt like mini-orgasms in between the massive wave that was the main event. Their muscles were in sync as well, Kane’s massive cock pumping his cum, while her child-sized cunt milked it out of him. Since he hit puberty, Kane had never built it up this long before. After the first several waves, both of their bodies went from tensing every muscle to stretching and relaxing them.

Dottie’s entire body began to tingle everywhere and the warmth in her tummy continued to grow in spurts. Her body was no longer shaking but had moved to uncontrollably stretch and gyrate. Her cunny kept sucking against him, a lot like how she sucked her thumb to relax. In fact, she was sucking her sisters tongue. Dottie closed her eyes, giving herself to the heat that threatened to consume her entirely. She started leaning back against her sister’s bare chest, her breasts were soft and warm.

Kane took deep breaths as he recovered. He opened his eyes to focus on the little girl. Dorry broke the deep kiss with her, and Dottie looked as if she was in the deepest sleep of her life. Kane laughed, he wasn’t even finished. He was still dumping seed into her with less powerful but more controlled waves.

“Now that was a perfect first time!” Dorry said with a smile, lightly rubbing Dottie’s the spot below her belly button. “Now it’s time for clean up!” She said, carefully sliding out from under her little sister. Kane moved with her, supporting Dottie’s body against him as he moved to the edge of the bed. Dorry got on her knees next to them and helped Kane hold Dottie’s legs up. Kane pressed deeply inside her and gave her three more spurts, before very slowly pulling back out of her. He felt the vacuum still trying to pull him back in, a feeling encouraged by the cold air that ran over his wet shaft.

He watched her pussy still holding onto his glans for dear life, until the airtight seal was broken with a quiet slurp. Both Kane and Dorry were surprised. Only a single strand of pearly cum connected Kane’s shining cock to the little girl’s cunny. Dottie sucked it up immediately, then looked up at Kane with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m sure there was a lot more than that!” Kane said with surprise. Dorry gave him a smirk, then spread Dottie’s gaping pussy, looking down into it. There were a few remnants, that she could suck out, but she knew what happened to the rest. She slid two of her fingers into her sisters cunt, and with the other hand, gently pressed down on her soft tummy. Suddenly, Dottie shivered, and a waterfall of cum began leaking from her cervix.

“There it is!” Dorry had barely enough time to say before catching it leaking out her cunny and between her butt. She continued massaging and pressing on her little sisters tummy and guiding the flowing seed down her tongue and into her waiting mouth. Kane watched the sight, as it just kept flowing out at an irregular rate, but quickly filling Dorry’s mouth to the brim. She hungrily swallowed the first mouthful, but was soon filled with a second when the thick white stream finally ceased.

Dorry stored her baby sisters prize in her cheeks like a squirrel as she finished mopping up the little girls slowly closing slit. When she was done, Dorry stood up and leaned over Dottie, who was sleeping with her mouth open. Dorry let her mouthful of cum slide over her lips and drip in globs onto Dottie’s tongue. Kane watched his barely legal girlfriend swap his fresh creampie with her very young sister, and felt like it was a job well done. Dorry started making out with her sleeping sister when Kane turned to leave the room and clean up. But he was stopped by a little girl’s voice.

“No!” Dottie said in a small, groggy voice. Kane turned back to see her looking up at him. “I want more!” She demanded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you had as much fun reading it as I had writing it! Let me know what you thought!

**Author's Note:**

> This is incomplete, but it's by far the longest writing that I've done, and I would like to continue.


End file.
